Alpha Tubby
"Only one of us matters? I thought we all had a contribution to the team!" -The Alpha Tubby Appearance The Alpha Tubby has light yellow-green fur, they themselves say their fur color is "#F7EF99." Unlike The Beta Tubby 's TV screen, The Alpha Tubby's TV screen was cloudy and seemingly covered in dust. The Alpha Tubby also possesed a glow to them, with it being light orange instead of cyan. The Alpha Tubby has dark eyes with white pupils in the center and an α for an antenna. The Alpha Tubby is 4 feet and 1 inch tall, being very small and can dodge easier. Backstory The Alpha Tubby was previously known as Aradda, seeing that his ancestors were japanese this name was given to him. Aradda was able to do a weird thing at child birth, and that was the ability to control all types of elements (Science Elements, Periodic Table blah blah) and rock-like formations, as a small 7 year old he was very confused at this type of power. Aradda loved his power, using it to help other teletubbies in need, even helping to build a house for a neighbor once, as well as construct multiple cathedrals and churches for religious believers. Aradda was enjoying his life, although he hadn't used any element powers and wanted to see if they would do anything. He made a quick periodic table and started experimenting, he went a little deeper into his research and found out about radiation emitting elements. He thought that with enough research and power he could create weapons to help special tasks teletubbies, so he went to work! Aradda started by combining multiple elements and trying to find a balance between the three different types of radiation, failing most times. It took him a whole year to find the correct balance, his result was a very hot (1,000,000,000,000 degrees) mixture of different radiation emitting elements. A combination of technetium, promethium, polonium, astatine, radon, francium, radium, and actinium produced his first success, a radiation stone that could actually make mutants, something out of Resident Evil as Aradda says. Aradda recognized that the radiation that was being emitted was partially weak, he looked something up and found that the closest type of dangerous radiation was Alpha Radiation, so he began experimenting with it. 1...2...7..10...12..13...16...17...18...Success! Aradda experimented with mutliple types of elements, including uranium, thorium, radium, and actinium, to make some sort of break through. Eventually he produced what he called "The Alphuru Expierimetal Teaching", it was a small book of the experiments he had made, whether failed or not. The last page contained both his favorite and most useful expeirments, both pages were recovered and put inside this article, have a look! Experiment A-102 This was my favorite experiment I had conducted, and also my first successful one! I named it Experiment A-102, due to it being the 102nd experiment I'd conducted and the A for it being my first successful experiment. I'll describe it real quick, it's a small pink and black stone that can mutate other teleubbies into something out of Resident Evil, I have to make it levitate to not infect myself. Experiment A-18348 My second successful experiment, Experiment A-18348! It is similar to Experiment A-102 but with a obvious difference, you can't see it. It's mostly made out of radiation and liquified elements, at the time of writing this my experiment is a form of gas. My experiment is actually known to produce a orange glow, this might have something to do with the different types of elements I induced into the experiment. Behavior The Alpha Tubby walks around The Radialem Gateway looking for any intruders to question, if questioning doesn't work (If the player fails to answer the questiosn correctly) or if the player gets too close to the gate then The Alpha will attack and kill the player, unless the player gets a hold of a special item that one of his friends wore before her death.. Infected Appearance The Alpha Tubby actually can't be infected, they have an immunity to the infection as well as all other types of sicknesses or illness, this is due to his powers being enhanced once he was inducted. If The Alpha Tubby was able to be infected, he would still emit his orange glow. He would also gain a few of the powers of The Beta Tubby, including the soul absorption and soul reaping, The Alpha Tubby would also gain access to improved radiation and technology related powers, such as radio interference. The Alpha Tubby would only appear to gain the signature black eyes from reborns, but going by their Beta counterpart they'd use their absorbed souls to gain extra appendages and possibly tentacles. Their neck would also contract into their head to reveal tentacles coming from out of them. Stats/Star Rating Physical Strength: ★★★★★ Resistance: ★★★★☆ Knowledge: ★★★★★ Consumption Requirements: ☆☆☆☆☆ Mental Strength: ★★★☆☆ Accuracy: ★★★★☆ Evasion: ★★★★☆ Creativity: ★★★★☆ Agility: ★★★★☆ Cautiousness: ★★☆☆☆ Manipulation: ★★★★☆ Stealth: ★★★☆☆ Medical Observation: ★★★★★ Build Strength: ★☆☆☆☆ Repair Abilities: ★★☆☆☆ Battle Theme/Music: Evening Star ~ Night Falls Trivia *The Alpha Tubby is based off of a form of radiation, I thought you would've gotten that by now..? *The Alpha Tubby want's fan art, and so do I. *The Alpha Tubby is the third in command in a group of Anti-Tubbies consisting of The Beta Tubby, The Alpha Tubby, and The Gamma Tubby. Credits All tubby's included in this article belong to Maker-Mosify (I checked), you may not edit the article without my consent first. If you want to include The Alpha Tubby in a story, go ahead, just ask me first. General Notice: The Alpha Tubby is an Anti-Tubby, you MAY NOT make an article including, presenting, or referring to an Anti-Tubby in anyway unless you have my permission first. Category:Anti-Tubby Category:Final Destination Story